wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Maloriak
Maloriak is a boss in Blackwing Descent. History He was once a skilled young alchemist, until being transformed into a dragonman by the son of Deathwing. He retains much of his former intelligence but little of his former personality. Abilities The Maloriak encounter switches between several sets of abilities depending on which vial Maloriak throws into the Cauldron. There is a pattern to his vials, every third vial will be a Green one. He will randomly choose between Red and Blue for the first two, then the sequence resets. Each Vial lasts 40 seconds, after which Maloriak will cast a new one. There are 18 Aberrations in total, one strategy is to kill the Aberrations while they have Debilitating Slime. There other is to interrupt every Release cast and 'zerg' the boss at 25% ignoring the aberration entirely. All phases * * Red Vial - * * Blue Vial - * * Green Vial - * * 25% Health - * * * * Aberrations * Prime Subjects * * Strategy The Maloriak encounter has some rather unusual mechanics. Maloriak switches between several sets of abilities depending on which vial he throws into the Cauldron. There is a pattern to his vials, with every third vial being a Green one, and the two before it are either Red then Blue, or Blue then Red. Each Vial lasts 40 seconds, after which Maloriak will cast a new one. Maloriak also has adds that he summons in packs of 3 with an interruptable cast twice every Red or Blue Vial phase. There is a limited amount of adds Maloriak can summon; 18 Aberrations and 2 Prime Subjects, which he will only summon in her final phase from 25% to 0. Because of the adds' Growth Catalyst ability, they need to be tanked away from Maloriak, so he won`t get the buff as well. By the time 9 adds are up, they will be dealing tank-killing damage, which can only be survived by a) popping cooldowns, b) kiting, or c) having a third tank pick up a couple of adds. The Red Vial gives him a flame breath. Unlike other flame breaths, that you want to stay out of, this one does shared damage to everyone in the breath, meaning that if only the tank is in the breath, they will get one-shotted. So, when Maloriak throws a Red vial into the cauldron, everyone but the off-tank(s) should stack up in front of him. The Blue Vial gives him a spell which randomly freezes a random member of the raid and everyone within 10 yards of that person in an iceblock with 5k hp. One player, preferably a fire mage (for fire blast) should be assigned to breaking these immediately. The raid should spread out for this phase. The Green Vial wipes the Growth Catalyst buff given by the adds, and puts a debuff on everyone including both adds and players increasing damage taken by 100%. During this phase all dps should be focused on aoeing the adds down before the green phase is over, as he/she will immediately follow up the green phase with an add summon. Throughout the fight he will also randomly start to channel Arcane Storms, which must be interrupted, so as to mitigate raid damage. When he reaches 25%, he will release all remaining adds (hopefully only the two Prime Subjects, or you will likely wipe) and enter a Soft Enrage-like phase, where he deals more damage, summons void zones of fire in a line in front of him, ice orbs that will explode if dpsed down or if they reach a player, and does high raid damage through Acid Storm. Pop all cooldowns, and nuke him through that last phase as quickly as humanly possible. The main mechanic of the fight is actually the adds, because of their absurd damage. There are a number of ways to deal with this: #Interrupt one cast of Release Aberrations, and let the off-tank pop all cooldowns when 9 adds arrive. #Interrupt one cast of Release Aberrations, and have dps use kiting abilities such as Blast Wave, Ring of Frost, Earthbind Totem, and Frost Trap. #Interrupt no casts of Release Aberrations, and split adds between two off-tanks, instead of one. #Interrupt the second cast of Release Aberrations, and single-target dps the first set of three adds down before the third cast. Maloriak has a 7-minute enrage timer on normal. To beat this fight, you will have to face two sets of three phases (Red/Blue, Green, Blue/Red, Green). DPS has to be careful, as you don't want to push him to 25% until the second Green Vial is thrown in the cauldron, or you'll likely wipe due to not being able to take down your remaining Aberrations. Heroic Mode changes Maloriak Heroic Mode undergoes a couple of changes. First of all, he gains an additional phase called the Dark Phase in which Nefarian will throw a dark potion into the cauldron. During this phase, several slime adds called "Vile Swill" will spawn and must be killed. Each slime can cast an ability called dark sludge which puts a dark puddle on the ground under one raid memember dealing damage to anyone that stands in it. This "dark phase" lasts for 90 seconds before Maloriak goes back into his normal Red/Blue/Green Phases and ideally the slimes need to be dead before it happens. He also casts a shadow breath at the main tank that reduces healing done to the tank by 100% and tank healers need to heal when the breath is not happening. Arcane Storm hits considerably harder - ~50k per tick before resistance/other mitigation. One tick at any point during the fight will most likely be a wipe, so the designated interrupters must be on top of things. He does not cast Arcane Storm (or Release Aberrations) during the dark phase. The frost tombs during the blue phase hit considerably harder - whoever is tombed will need to be close to 100% before the tomb is broken or else they will most likely die. The Aberrations also have more life requiring higher AOE dps to kill during green phases. They also hit considerably harder. Due to the addition of the "Dark Phase" Maloriak's enrage timer is increased to 12 minutes but you are still required to push him into his sub 25% phase after 2 green phases. During the last 25%, his aoe dot and frostbombs hit considerably harder, and he will cast Magma Jets much more frequently than normal - roughly every 1-2 seconds. Loot Quotes Aggro * Red Vial * Blue Vial * Green Vial * 20% HP * Killing a Player * * Death * * Media Videos Patch changes * * * * External links ;Guides ;10-man Heroic ;10-Man Normal ;25-Man Normal ;25-Man Heroic Category:Blackwing Descent bosses Category:Cataclysm Category:Dragonmen